Colis suspect
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Je suis sûr à 80% que ça va pas nous exploser dans la gueule."


Alors, voici un autre OS, pour les 24H du FoF, sur le prompt : Je suis sûr à 80 % que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure. Le début était très cool à écrire, après j'étais moins inspirée mais j'espère que l'ensemble vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Colis suspect_

.

Hayner rentra des cours avec un épuisement visible. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était zoner sur le canapé avec ses deux colocataires, jouer à la play et oublier à quel point il ne comprenait rien à ses cours de statistiques. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait un partiel deux semaines plus tard. Du tout.

Que quand il rentre, Vanitas et Roxas soient déjà en train de zoner sur le canapé n'était pas surprenant. Qu'ils soient assis de manière aussi peu avachie, l'air alerte, l'était beaucoup plus. Sur leur petite table, les bouteilles de bière vides avaient été poussées au sol avec le courrier qu'ils ne lisaient jamais et le sac des sushis de la veille. Et l'emballage des pizze de l'avant-veille. Et les barquettes du chinois de l'avant-avant-veille. Hm. On ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de ne pas diversifier leur régime alimentaire, au moins. Bref. Sur leur petite table, donc, à la place de leur bordel habituel se tenait un carton, et, à en voir le papier, il s'agissait d'un colis. Destiné à Vanitas Fair, de Xion Fair. Il approcha sa main de l'objet, curieux. C'est seulement là que ses colocataires prirent en compte sa présence.

« Y touche pas, fit Vanitas. Ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Il avait attrapé le poignet d'Hayner, sans détourner les yeux du colis suspect. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur pouvait bien envoyer de dangereux ? Ils avaient une relation étrange et parfois conflictuelle, mais ça n'atteindrait jamais le point où l'un essaierait de faire du mal à l'autre, si ?

« Euh, Van, c'est juste un colis. Tu devrais l'ouvrir. Ça s' trouve y a des gâteaux dedans. »

Ça, c'était parce que la seule fois où Xion était venue, elle était passée à la Cure Gourmande en bas de chez elle et leur avait fait une adorable sélection de biscuits et bonbons à l'ancienne qui avait absolument ravi Hayner. Depuis, il l'aimait bien – même si Vanitas lui avait rappelé que ça ne pouvait pas venir d'une bonne intention, puisqu'il était diabétique et que sa sœur le savait très bien. Enfin, au final, ça en faisait plus pour Hayner, et leurs histoires de famille ne le regardaient pas. Même si l'un comme l'autre essayaient à présent de le prendre à parti lors des disputes. Il recevait à présent régulièrement des SMS de Xion disant des choses comme « Dis à Vanitas qu'il est un con. », « Persuade-le de venir ce week-end chez nos parents. », « Tu peux mettre un glaçon dans son boxer de ma part ? », et Vanitas lui faisait la même, mais en live. Ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux, mais au moins, ça se glissait dans la conversation. « J'ai acheté un nouveau jeu, tu veux bien faire croire à ma sœur que t'es amoureux d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'attache et que tu la largues comme une merde ? » Enfin.

« Connaissant Xion, je suis sûr à quatre-vingt pourcents que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure. »

Les deux se retournèrent vers Roxas, qui venait de l'ouvrir. Roxas, justement, avait un rapport assez particulier avec la donzelle. Il avait connu d'abord Xion, puis Vanitas, pourtant, il prenait toujours le côté du garçon. Même s'il discutait avec la sœur au moins tous les mois autour d'un café. Hayner ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce n'était pas à lui que Vanitas proposait les plans foireux concernant la brune.

« Quatre-vingt pourcents?, demanda Vanitas, essayant de donner du sens à l'estimation. C'est quoi, les vingt pourcents restants ?

— À ton avis ? C'est la photo que t'as posté sur facebook la dernière fois.

— Ah, oui. Oui, en effet, ça vaut bien vingt pourcents d'un meurtre. D'ailleurs, elle a réussi à les retirer ?

— Elle s'est créé un nouveau compte.

— Hayner, tu lui demandes son fb ?

— Je n'ai aucun rôle à jouer là-dedans. »

Hayner détourna le regard, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les yeux suppliants de Vanitas. C'est qu'il prenait un bel air de gentil enfant battu, pour lui demander de l'aider à faire souffrir sa sœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir des rapports familiaux normaux ? D'ailleurs, c'était quoi un rapport fraternel normal ? Hayner était fils unique, et les seules fratries qu'il côtoyait étaient celle de Vanitas et Xion et celle de Ventus et Roxas. Définitivement pas normale non plus, d'ailleurs. Hayner grimaça en y repensant. Pas besoin de modèle réel, il utilisait très bien les œuvres fictives mises à sa disposition pour établir dans sa tête une vision de ce qu'est une fratrie un minimum sensée.

« Allez, Hayner. J'ai besoin de toi.

— Mais nan ! Je veux pas me mêler de ça ! Roxas et moi, on sort, ouvre le colis, et si c'est pour toi, t'exploses et c'est con.

— C'est pas gentil, ça, Hayny.

— J'habite avec toi, Vanichou.

— Vous allez arrêter de vous faire des mamours ? J'ai envie de vomir, là.

— Bah interviens, alors, râla Hayner, soûlé de devoir gérer ça après sa journée. Je vais dans ma chambre, démerdez-vous. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent partir avec circonspection, ne sachant trop quelle mouche avait pu le piquer. Ils n'avaient rien dit de particulier, si ?

« Tu devrais aller le voir. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules à la suggestion, s'affalant plus convenablement sur le canapé en posant les pieds sur la table, juste à côté du colis inconnu. Qu'allaient-ils faire de ça, d'ailleurs ? Le plus sûr serait de le jeter dans une poubelle très très loin d'ici, mais Xion était tout à fait capable d'avoir mis sa carte d'identité et son carnet de santé dedans, que Vanitas avait oubliés la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été chez leur mère – cette dernière l'avait forcé à aller chez le médecin pour un bête rhume, d'où le carnet de santé. En soi, il n'avait besoin ni de l'autre pour l'instant, mais il détesterait se relancer dans les procédures administratives pour tout refaire. D'autant qu'il n'était plus sûr d'où il avait mis son passeport. Enfin, ils fallait prendre les problèmes dans l'ordre. Là, il y avait le problème Hayner et le problème colis. En fait, le premier problème allait peut-être être de déterminer quel était le problème à traiter en premier. Vanitas soupira, récupérant ses cigarettes sur la petite table.

« Pour quoi lui dire ? J' sais pas c' qu'il a.

— Justement, demande-lui.

— Bof. Il est p't-être juste crevé. Il avait pas cours de stats aujourd'hui ? »

Roxas pencha la tête vers son meilleur ami, souriant d'un air entendu. Lui-même avait du mal à se souvenir de son propre emploi du temps, alors de voir Vanitas se rappeler sans sourciller celui d'Hayner, avec les commentaires en prime sur les cours appréciés et les cours dépréciés était assez impressionnant. Et compromettant.

« Peut-être. Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

— Les stats ? S'il a un problème il a qu'à nous poser des questions. Même si faudra que tu lui précises que tes proba au pif et tes pourcentages sortis du trou du cul d'une vache c'est d' la merde. Vingt pourcents de chances que ça explose ? Sérieusement ? Nan, c'est Xion, elle y a au moins pensé à cinquante pourcents. Donc je dirais plus qu'il y a quarante pourcents de chances que ça explose. Trente-cinq si je suis gentil.

— Combien de fois elle t'a envoyé un colis explosif ?

— Jamais. Mais elle m'a envoyé que deux colis dans sa vie, en même temps.

— Enfin, si y a aucun précédent, tu peux pas sortir des probas comme ça. Tu te bases sur rien.

— Tu te basais sur quelque chose, toi ? »

Roxas fit une grimace désintéressée, pris à son propre piège. Il aimait bien, les chiffres, ça faisait toujours classe quand il les sortait au hasard et que ça avait l'air d'avoir du sens. Les gens le regardaient comme s'il était intelligent, très très loin de comprendre que c'étaient juste eux qui étaient bêtes. Il grimaça à nouveau, de méfiance cette fois – il devait prendre garde à ce que les médisances et d'orgueil de Vanitas ne déteignent pas trop sur lui.

« En soi, ça devrait passer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable d'attenter à ta vie.

— Tu rigoles ?, ricana Vanitas en allumant sa cigarette. Tu te rappelles pas quand on était au collège ?

— À la balle aux prisonniers ?

— Nan, nan, en cinquième, quand je l'avais rendue trop moche pour la photo de classe.

— Ah oui ! Elle s'était vengée ?

— Tu te souviens pas ? Elle m'avait planqué mon insuline. J'ai fini à l'hosto.

— Mais c'était une gamine, elle pensait pas à mal.

— Elle m'a refait le coup l'année dernière, pendant des vacances en famille. »

Roxas haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. Oh, que les deux gardent leurs histoires entre eux, il ne trouverait jamais aucune excuse ni pour le comportement de l'un, ni pour celui de l'autre. Il décida finalement de laisser Vanitas gérer tout seul. S'il n'était pas satisfait de l'aide qu'il avait tenté de lui offrir, il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, pour ce que ça le touchait.

« Tu vas où ?

— Dans la cuisine, regarder si on a un truc à manger. »

Vanitas réfléchit un moment. C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'il avait fouillé les placards ? En tout cas, c'était loin dans sa mémoire, pour dire que ça l'avait marqué.

« On prend pas des pizz' ?

— Ça dépend. Si i' reste des pâtes je peux en faire.

— Cool. »

Sur ce, Roxas lui tourna le dos. Il était encore à portée de voix, mais il était à présent concentré dans sa quête de nourriture. Et Vanitas se trouvait seul face à son colis. Est-ce qu'il pouvait appeler les démineurs ? Il posa l'oreille sur le carton. Il n'entendait rien, mais ça faisait un certain temps que les bombes à retardement ne faisaient plus tic-tac. Bah, il allait laisser ça là et voir plus tard.

.

« Nan, sérieusement les gars, ça m' met mal à l'aise. »

Assis sur le canapé, une feuille de cours devant les yeux et les jambes de Vanitas en travers de ses cuisses, Hayner n'avait de cesse de regarder le colis. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était là, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait son partiel dans deux heures et savoir que ce machin resterait chez lui pendant tout ce temps était plus que stressant. Déjà qu'il détestait les statistiques.

« De quoi ?

— Bah le colis que Xion t'a envoyé, abruti. »

Vanitas abandonna son magazine de motos qui avait l'air tout sauf passionnant pour regarder le châtain et hausser un sourcil moqueur en sa direction.

« Quoi ? T'as peur ? »

Hayner réagit aussitôt en lui lançant un regard noir, pinçant la cheville sensible du brun, qui siffla de douleur.

« Je te signale que si _toi_ tu n'avais pas peur, ce foutu colis serait déjà ouvert. Je vais à la fac.

— Mais ton partiel est dans masse de temps … »

Sans écouter ce que lui disait le sale type aux yeux jaunes, Hayner vira ses jambes le laissant seul sur le canapé, Roxas assis sur le fauteuil à côté. Prenant enfin la parole quand l'étudiant fut parti, Roxas lâcha :

« T'as merdé. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui dise, vraiment.

.

« Hay –

— T'as ouvert le colis ? »

Un temps de silence, Vanitas baissa la tête. Hayner soupira en le dépassant.

.

« Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule pour ça ?

— Parce que si j'arrête de faire la gueule, tu vas forcément réussir à m'utiliser comme intermédiaire d'une manière ou d'une autre, que j'en sois conscient ou non.

— C'est vrai. Mais allez, quoi, on s'en bat la race, ça fait un repose-pieds. »

Un claquement de porte.

.

« Mais pourquoi t'as si peur que ça, au juste ? Pourquoi tu veux pas ouvrir ? Ça va pas vraiment être explosif, t'habites avec Roxas et moi, Xion voudrait pas nous tuer. Et même toi, quoi qu'on en dise, elle veut pas te tuer.

— Non, mais me blesser grièvement, ça … »

Hayner secoua la tête, lassé. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il faisait la gueule à Vanitas et il avait déjà du mal à s'y tenir. Il aurait dû rentrer dans sa chambre, en entendant le brun arriver, mais il était tellement bien sur le canapé …

« T'es encore sur cette histoire d'insuline ? C'est quand même elle qui a appelé les pompiers, rétorqua Hayner. Et tu l'avais cherché.

— Je lui ai jamais volé ses cachets, moi.

— Bah ouais, elle les garde tout le temps sur elle. »

Vanitas claqua de la langue, sans trouver quoi répondre. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il était si désordonné comparé à sa sœur ? À y réfléchir, ça l'était sans doute un peu, oui.

« Tu veux pas … ouvrir avec moi ?

— Si tu veux, si. Allez, aboule le machin. »

Beaucoup trop motivé pour la chaleur qui s'abattait sur eux, Vanitas se releva souplement, allant chercher la boîte et ses cigarettes. Il en alluma une avec nervosité, et Hayner se demanda à quel point Xion avait pu prévoir ça. En fait, elle aurait même pu envoyer une boîte vide, juste pour le plaisir de savoir que son frère stresserait pour l'ouvrir, quelque part. Fort de cette conviction, il se rassura comme il pouvait quand Vanitas commença à défaire le scotch. Le visage pâle mimait un désintérêt auquel personne n'aurait cru sauf peut-être Sora, et bientôt le carton fut ouvert, découvrant … pas grand-chose. Des objets divers qui devaient servir de leurre quant au poids du colis, et, simplement, une feuille blanche avec écrit en lettres capitales :

« Hayner, mon frère te … Eh, j'avais pas fini de lire !

— Eh bah t'as pas besoin ! Quelle sale pute. Oh, je te jure je vais la saigner, cette fois. »

Le châtain pencha la tête sur le côté, et Vanitas remercia le ciel qu'il soit aussi simplet, ce qui jouait d'habitude en sa défaveur.

« Mais y a rien de grave, si ? »

Vanitas soupira. Le pire, c'est que Xion avait prévu, depuis le début, qu'il finirait par ouvrir ça en compagnie d'Hayner. Il détestait être prévisible, il détestait qu'on lui montre combien il pouvait l'être, et il ne trouvait définitivement pas normal qu'il existe sur terre une personne qui le connaisse si bien. Au moins, il a évité le pire, puisque visiblement, Hayner n'a pas lu la déclaration que sa sœur avait voulu forcer. Ça servait à quoi, franchement ? Hayner avait un crush massif sur Olette depuis le lycée au moins.

« Nan, rien de grave. J' vais quand même la tuer.

— Tu sais, je savais déjà que t'étais sur moi. Enfin, c'est pas pour dire mais t'es pas très discret. C'est Roxas qui m'a dit que t'avais besoin de temps, m'enfin ça fait quand même un bail donc … Là, y a assez d' temps qu'est passé ? J' peux t'embrasser ? »

Vanitas regardait son meilleur ami avec son air le plus abasourdi. Il avait quoi ? Et quoi ? Et bordel de merde, non. Le brun se sentait buguer, pas du tout à même d'enregistrer les infos qu'on venait de lui donner.

« OK, fit finalement Hayner, je croyais pas que t'allais réagir comme ça. Bon, bah, j' suis dans ma chambre si tu m' cherches, faut qu' je change les roulements de ma planche. Eh, Van ? Tu m'entends ? Je t'ai pas fait planter, quand même ? »

Hayner soupira comme l'autre se terrait dans son mutisme ébahi, et frotta doucement le crâne de – espérons-le – son futur petit-ami. Il avait vraiment des problèmes dans sa tête.

« Viens me parler quand t'auras débloqué tes neurones. »

.

Quand Roxas entra dans l'appartement, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Vanitas soit en train de zoner sur le canapé. Voir le colis ouvert était en revanche plutôt une surprise, et la tête de con du brun encore plus. C'était rare de le voir avec une expression aussi stupide et stupéfaite.

« Euh, Vanitas ? Tout va bien ? »

Le brun referma la bouche, arrêtant une seconde d'avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, et déglutit péniblement avant de baisser la tête. Des millions de choses semblaient encore en cours dans sa boîte crânienne.

« Ça m'a explosé à la gueule, fit-il enfin, balançant le bout de papier à Roxas. Il hésita un moment, puis ajouta : Tu veux bien aller dormir chez Axel ? Au cas où. »

.

Et voici ! En effet, du Vayner. Ou Hanitas. Haynitas. Bref. Bon, j'y pensais depuis un temps, et puis j'ai lu Sigma, en plus c'est le NaNo, en plus y avait les 24H, alors forcément, c'était le moment pour me lancer. Même si je suis pas totalement satisfaite, en soi, j'ai fait une coloc' avec ces trois-là, qui risque de revenir dans d'autres histoires parce que voilà.

Review ?


End file.
